Cangkir
by locked pearl
Summary: Ada banyak kisah di dalam dan luar cangkir. Salah satunya yang ini. [Laxus/Mirajane]


**Cangkir**

 **Fairy Tail** © Hiro Mashima. (Karakter dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam). (Tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari cerita ini, hanya untuk kesenangan penulis.) **Cangkir** Copyright © clearpearll (since) 2017.

 **canon**. friendship. romance.

.

.

.

 _;Ada banyak kisah di dalam dan luar cangkir. Salah satunya yang ini._

* * *

Ketika kecil, Mirajane pernah memasuki kamar Nenek Hilda.

"Cangkirnya kenapa ada di dalam kaca, Nek? Memangnya tidak Nenek pakai untuk minum?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan wajar yang dilontarkan anak kecil yang tidak tahu menahu apa itu koleksi. Hilda hanya tersenyum, berkata bahwa ia menyukai cangkir, maka mengoleksi adalah pemuasan hayatinya.

"Oh."

Mata Mirajane menyapu deretan cangkir itu. Kalau lemari besar dan tinggi itu milik Levy, niscaya sudah penuh oleh deretan jendela ilmu. Kalau punya Laxus, mungkin deretan lagu-lagu yang memacu adrenalin. Cangkir-cangkir itu berbeda. Rata-rata bergambar bunga. Apakah tabiat dari nenek-nenek adalah penyuka bunga? Mirajane tidak peduli memikirkan hal itu. Cangkir-cangkir itu lebih menarik sekarang. Di paling pinggir ada yang hampir sudut-sudutnya 90o ada pula yang disebut tasse kaffee, yang lumayan tinggi, rata-rata cangkir itu rendah.

Setelah setengah pensiun untuk bertarung, mengambil pekerjaan, Mirajane menyusun dan mengelompokkan _quest_ yang membutuhkan penyihir-penyihir Fairy Tail. Dari kelas A, B, hingga S, yang tentunya hanya bisa dicabut oleh penyihir kelas S. Di pagi hari ia mengucapkan selamat jalan, dan sore hari ia memberi selamat datang. Di siang hari ia melayani anggota atau pendatang yang memesan minum.

Mirajane bertemu lagi dengan gelas-gelas dan cangkir. Tapi kali ini ia lebih sering menyentuh mug-mug besar yang isinya air memabukkan.

"Hei, tanganmu tidak pegal bolak-balik menuang, cuci gelas, mengantarkan pesanan ke setiap meja?" tanya Laxus.

Sore itu seperti bukan Fairy Tail. Tidak melebihi jari untuk menghitung eksistensi raga dalam guild. Dan Laxus tidak habis pikir tentang Mira. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak bosan melakukan kegiatan yang sama setiap hari, dan berulang-ulang? Kalau saja itu Laxus, ia sudah botak. Tidakkah Mira rindu untuk mencabut kertas quest dari papan, kemudian melangkah siap berpetualang dengan percaya diri?

"Aku suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan." jawabnya.

Laxus mendengus kecil. "Aku bertanya apakah kau pegal melakukan hal yang membosankan itu?"

Mira tertawa kecil. "Sudah biasa."

Oh, semacam bisa karena biasa. Biasanya Laxus duduk di bar, bersama kakek dan Mira. Ia berbicara dengan kakek padahal ia ingin berdekatan dengan Mira. Memang kesannya kurang ajar, memanfaatkan orang tua, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk terlihat mendekati Mira, pikirnya. Untung-untung kalau tiba-tiba Mira mengajaknya berbicara. Dan sekarang, sudah tidak ada alasan bagi Laxus untuk menetap. Ia pikir, setelah pulang dari misi kakek berada di meja bar seperti biasanya. Aneh bila Laxus malah menetap di kursi itu, hanya berdua dengan Mirajane. Menurut Laxus.

Ia menghadap pada deretan botol berisi bir. Biasanya ia membelakangi, menatap pintu yang terlihat adalah wajah dan punggung setiap manusia. Tangan Mira kembali bekerja. Laxus memperhatikan. Kali ini Mira memegang sebuah cangkir mungil dengan ukiran indah. Yang memiliki makna tersendiri bagi kaum Hawa—pria bodo amat. Bagaimana bisa ada bidadari dari kaum iblis? Tiba-tiba pikiran itu terlintas di benak Laxus.

Pernah suatu siang hari Laxus tertidur. Ia bermimpi dibawa oleh seekor naga ke sebuah kastil. Kastil hitam, besar, tinggi. Di sana ia mendapati bahwa perempuan bertudung yang merupakan bagian dari mereka, para iblis. Kemudian ia disiksa oleh perempuan yang mereka tuakan. Perempuan itu berlalu, kemudian datanglah perempuan bertudung tadi, tersenyum kepadanya. Ia memandangi Laxus, kemudian berkata, "Ayo kita pergi."

Dan sekeliling mereka berubah dipenuhi warna biru cerah dan padang hijau tak berbatas. Di tengah-tengah padang rumput itu berdiri kokoh pohon besar.

"Namanya pohon Thuba." sahut suara di samping Laxus—perempuan yang membawanya—Mirajane Strauss.

"Pohon Thuba?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum lagi. "Pohon ini bersama Tuhan, para malaikat, dan para bidadari merupakan saksi bersatunya dua manusia mulia. Manusia pertama, pasangan pertama, kisah cinta pertama."

"Adam dan Hawa?"

"Benar."

Pemuda itu teringat sesuatu. "Hei—Siapa dirimu?"

Dengan senyuman terulum lagi, seakan tidak pernah lelah. Tudung dari jubah kelam wanita itu tersibak. Di bawah terpaan matahari musim semi, kuncup-kuncup bunga beterbangan dibawa oleh angin yang menerbangkan. Dari balik tudung itu terpaparlah wajah perempuan cantik bermata laut. "Aku Mirajane Strauss. Dan aku diciptakan un—"

"BHAHAHAHAHA!"

Api berkobar di atap-atap guild. Setelahnya keluar umpatan dan es musim dingin mendinginkan sekitar. Kepala Laxus sangatlah pusing—bangun oleh teriakan _Fl_ _ame Dragon Slayer_ itu.

"Hei, Laxus, kau sudah bangun?"

He? Apakah itu Mira?

* * *

Mirajane menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkirnya. Teh hangat. Laxus mengabaikan bir miliknya. Kemudian Mira duduk di kursi bagian dalam, menyesap tehnya disinari cahaya matahari yang menerobos sela-sela bangunan.

"Kau tahu, Laxus? Barangkali ada peristiwa menyedihkan tentang cangkir dan teh."

Laxus memerhatikan. Mira melanjutkan, "Dahulu kala, ada seorang kakak dan adik. Kakaknya merupakan gubernur di sebuah daerah yang menjadi kekuasaan ayahnya. Ya, Kakak dan adik itu merupakan anak dari penguasa negeri itu, pangeran. Mereka terpaut kurang lebihnya sepuluh tahun. Di suatu sore seperti ini, setelah Sang Kakak mengajak Sang Adik berkeliling kota, mengajari adiknya bagaimana menjadi pemimpin yang adil, mereka beristirahat di ruangan gubernur.

"Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah seorang pelayan dengan alis tebal, memberikan teh untuk pemimpinnya. Sang Adik memerhatikan lamat-lamat pelayan yang sudah hilang di balik pintu. Ketika Sang Kakak akan menyesap teh, adiknya melarang. 'Mengapa?' tanya kakaknya. Sang Adik berkata bahwa ia belum pernah melihat pelayan itu. Adiknya adalah pengamat yang baik. Waktu itu usianya kurang dari sepuluh tahun. Akhirnya, Sang Adik memanggil kembali pelayan tadi, yang belum jauh dari ruangan.

"Pelayan tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sang Adik menyuruh paksa pelayan yang enggan meminum teh tersebut. Si pelayan menatap sinis Sang Adik yang lebih pendek darinya. Tiba-tiba ia menyiram cairan teh tersebut kepada Sang Adik. Asap mengepul dari cairan teh panas itu, menunjukkan adanya racun. Adiknya masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari siksa panas itu, matanya terpejam, sementara ia melihat siluet sebuah belati.

"Pelayan itu berlari cepat keluar, disusul Sang Adik yang berlari sekuat tenaga berteriak memerintah para pengawal untuk mengejar pembunuh yang menyamar sebagai pelayan. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mengejarnya. Sang Adik kemudian teringat akan kakaknya, sehingga ia kembali ke ruangan sebelumnya. Di atas kursi, Sang Kakak duduk lemah, sebuah belati menancap di perutnya. Kain putihnya kini bersimbah darah. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk Sang Adik. Ia menghampiri kakaknya dan akan pergi untuk memanggil para medis. Tapi Sang Kakak menggenggam tangan Sang Adik dengan lemah. Sinar matanya perlahan sirna. Akhirnya Sang Kakak menitipkan pesan kepadanya, sementara perlahan matanya tertutup, Sang Adik menangis. Ditemani cahaya matahari yang menerobos bangunan."

Mira mengakhiri kisah singkatnya. Laxus tetap menatap, tidak—belum berkomentar. "Lalu, pesan apa yang disampaikan Sang Kakak?"

Gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya. "Pesan itu adalah—"

" _TADAIMAAAAA_!"

"—ah, selamat datang, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy. Juga Happy dan Carla."

Laxus berbalik, mendapati Team Natsu kembali dengan luka di beberapa tempat. Laxus mendengus, menatap tajam Natsu. Lagi-lagi, dipotong olehnya. Akhirnya mereka malah mengobrol, Mira tidak melanjutkan pesan Sang Kakak.

Cangkir memang teman sehari-hari. Pastinya benda itu ada dalam suka dan duka manusia. Contohnya sore ini, benda itu menemani Laxus dan Mira yang bercerita. Dimana ada kesedihan, kebahagiaan pasti menyusul. Mira menatap Laxus yang langsung ditantang Natsu bertarung—laki-laki berambut merah muda langsung _knockout_. Laxus mendapati Mira menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum menggelengkan kepala.

Sementara Erza tersenyum menyadarinya.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

[ a/n ]

saya merasakan firasat canon miraxus setelah melihat cover chapter 532. mereka lucu banget. perpaduan dari yang lembut bisa jadi sanggar dan yang sanggar tapi sebenernya peduli, perhatian...


End file.
